


The Meaning of Peace

by Shusan



Category: Shall We Date? Ninja Love, Shall We date?: Ninja Love+
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shusan/pseuds/Shusan
Summary: The princess makes a request of Hanzo that he really doesn't expect. Luckily for her, both Hanzo and Nobunaga agree.





	The Meaning of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Requested to go with this pic: http://daeva-agas.tumblr.com/post/44918752675/dear-anya-a-special-gift-for-you

It had been a few days since the ninjas and Nobunaga had finally agreed to an uneasy truce but the castle still had a tense atmosphere.

She knew the ninjas had only given in because of her, because Nobunaga had her captive, and Nobunaga, well... he'd only given in to keep _her_.

The ninjas weren’t happy to learn that she was Nobunaga’s concubine—and a willing concubine to boot—and they were even less happy to learn that Nobunaga took full advantage of that. He pounced on her every chance he got as if he was rubbing it in their faces that he had their princess.

Frankly, it was driving her crazy, and the tension alone was draining.

She still couldn’t hate him, though, or leave him, no matter what he did, even though Goemon had suggested running away with her more than once. (Not that Nobunaga had found the offer particularly amusing, either. Eventually, she hoped Goemon would keep his lewd comments to himself so Nobunaga wouldn't feel the need to upstage the ninja.)

She loved Nobunaga, despite his flaws, and she wanted to help him however she could. She would do anything for him, anything at all.

But tonight it wasn't about him. Tonight, after all she'd done for him, she wanted him to do something for _her_.

She’d explained what she wanted that morning, right after he’d pounced on her just as the sun began to rise. As she'd snuggled into him, she’d begged, pleaded, and blushed, but she hadn't give up this time. She’d been trying to ask him for days and finally she’d found the courage and she wasn’t going to give up this time. No, she'd say it this time for sure.

So she’d blurted it all out, and when he'd said nothing, she;d whimpered and blushed and begged him. But he didn’t respond, not right away. Instead, he’d looked angry and she'd thought she’d made him furious.

“Is this what you want?” he’d finally asked and she just nodded, too afraid of his wrath to speak. But then he sighed and gave her a punishingly hard kiss and said, “Very well. You can ask Hanzo tonight.”

Now, late that night, as she sat in their room and waited, she tried not to fidget or flail as she waited for Hanzo to respond to Nobunaga’s summons. She hoped Hanzo couldn’t deny them, wouldn't deny her this one thing, no matter the new truce between them.

But she knew Hanzo wouldn’t delay answering her summons, not with her waiting for him, and she knew that his rooms weren’t as far away as Nobunaga liked to pretend. Hanzo had sworn to protect her, and he had refused to relinquish that oath even now.

Hanzo slid open the door slowly a moment later, and his usual hard expression softened when he saw her sitting by Nobunaga. He closed the door behind him and didn’t waste time walking over to them and sitting down before her.

“Yes, princess?” he asked as though she’d been the one to summon him instead of Nobunaga…which was more true than he knew.

“Your princess has something to ask you, Hanzo,” Nobunaga said, scowling slightly though she didn’t know if he was annoyed at her or Hanzo.

She blushed and took a breath as both men turned to look at her. “Hanzo, I appreciate everything you’ve done and I’m really glad the ninjas found peace and I’m happy you chose to stay here with me even though you’re not happy about Nobunaga and,” she inhaled as she began to fidget, “there’s something I’ve been wanting for awhile and I dreamed of it and I asked Nobunaga and he said it was up to you and it’s okay if you say no even though I’m your princess, because you don’t have to force yourself…”

“Princess, are you feeling alright?” Hanzo interrupted, reaching out a hand to her in concern.

Nobuanga just looked vaguely amused.

She squeezed her eyes closed and blurted, “I want a threesome with you and Nobunaga!”

No one said anything and after a few moments that felt like eternity, she opened her eyes slowly.

Hanzo gawked at her and Nobunaga looked even more amused at the ninja’s expression. “Princess, you’re asking me for a…” Hanzo trailed off in shock.

“If you don’t want to do it, then leave,” Nobunaga spoke up, his tone annoyed. “You’re wasting my time.”

Hanzo didn’t reply. He just stared at her in disbelief as a blush bloomed on his face.

Her face was red, too, but at his look she felt compelled to explain. “I’ve been wanting this for awhile, because I want you, too, Hanzo and I care about you. I care about both of you and…I want to be spoiled by you both tonight.”

Hanzo still didn’t say anything right away and Nobunaga shifted in irritation. A few moments later, Hanzo finally said quietly, “If it will make you happy, princess…I will.”

She grinned and launched herself to hug Hanzo happily. “Thank you!” she shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He let her hug him, but he gently separated them after a few moments. Instead of pulling away completely, however, he leaned forward and gently put his hand to her cheek. She stared as his face, still red, as he moved closer and gently kissed her forehead, her eye, her nose, her cheek, her ear.

But not her lips.

She shifted against him anxiously, wanting to know what his kiss was like. If he was as rough and hard as Nobunaga most days or if he gave the soft kisses Nobunaga sometimes gave her when she was falling asleep afterwards.

“Hanzo, I want a real kiss,” she whined and his face grew more red at her bold words.

He leaned in slowly as his gaze moved to Nobunaga behind her, who had folded his arms and just stared at the two of them. After a moment, he gently pressed his lips to hers.

His kiss was much softer than anything Nobunaga had ever given her. In fact, it was so soft that she almost didn’t feel it at all. It was like a light touch or a feather against her lips, and she felt a little disappointment that he wasn’t really kissing her like a man would.

He gently pulled her closer until she was sitting astride him and then his kiss suddenly changed. He was kissing her more strongly and firmly, and he was moving his lips more against hers as he kissed her deeper. It still wasn’t as rough as Nobunaga’s kiss but…it was definitely as passionate, almost as if he loved her, too.

She felt him reach down to untie her sash and her kimono gaping open distracted her thoughts. All she could think of now was the night she’d been wanting for so long.

A hand began teasing her nipple and her eyes popped out at Hanzo’s suddenly bold move. But Hanzo’s hands had moved to her thighs that were still draped by her open kimono.

She felt someone press up against her back and she blinked as she realized that not only was Nobunaga getting involved, but that he must have already stripped because she could feel him completely naked against her.

She felt a familiar bite on her neck and she gasped in surprise, but Hanzo muffled it with his kiss. Her other nipple was slowly thumbed, too, as Hanzo moved to kiss his way down the other side of her neck and she choked, trying to hold back a moan as both men bit down on her neck at the same time.

Heat was building inside her now as Hanzo shifted his hand from her thigh to her stomach and then slowly, slowly stroked his fingers downward as Nobunaga continued fondling her breasts. All the while, both of their mouths licked and nipped the sensitive parts of her neck.

Hanzo’s mouth slowly began kissing his way down to her breast as his fingers began teasing her mound, shoving aside her kimono, while Nobunaga moved to kiss and nip her ear.

She couldn’t help it anymore and she moaned as Hanzo suddenly teased her clit at the same moment Nobunaga bit down on her sensitive earlobe. Her hips began shifting and moving against Hanzo's hand as her body heated.

A finger slowly probed inside her and she gasped as she rocked her hips against it, trying to take more than just the tip that was pushed inside her. Her nipples were tugged and thumbed as Nobunaga suddenly nipped her lower lip and then kissed her.

Her body was feverish as she rocked as much as she could between them, seeking release as the teasing went on, driving her higher and higher but neither man gave her what she needed to come.

“Please!” she whimpered, breaking the kiss, but Nobunaga pulled one hand away from her breast to pull her back into the kiss as Hanzo dropped his hand to take its place. "Please, please, _please_!"

Hanzo and Nobunaga were teasing her with different caresses, one gentle while the other was a bit rough, but the differing sensations just drove her higher still and she squirmed desperately. She was hot, she was feverish, and neither man was giving her any form of release.

“Please!” she tried to scream against Nobunaga’s lips but he kissed her deeper, absorbing the words as he slipped his tongue inside.

Hanzo’s fingers tugged on her clit the same time he tugged on one nipple with his lips, and she screamed against Nobunaga’s mouth as she finally found release. She collapsed against Hanzo, who carefully supported her lip body sprawled over his lap.

Hanzo didn’t stop stroking her until she quieted, but then he finally removed his clothes, his movements awkward with her body still on top of him. But that was it. He didn’t try to enter her, he just looked at her as Nobunaga broke the kiss.

It was almost as if Hanzo was asking if he could go further, as if he would patiently wait until she gave permission, and that surprised her. Nobunaga never waited, he never asked. He just took.

But even though she could feel his erection, Hanzo didn’t move. Even though Nobunaga continued to tease her, Hanzo didn’t do anything.

“Hanzo, please, it’s okay,” she said finally. She _needed_ him to move, to take her, to let her fly free in his arms.

Hanzo gave her a small smile and his hand slipped to tease her again, but he still didn’t enter. Before she could protest, though, Nobunaga slipped two fingers into her mouth as his other hand resumed his teasing caresses of her nipple. He rolled his fingers around his tongue, and chuckled against her body as she panted.

She whimpered at his fingers tugged sharply on her nipple, her body still sensitive, and at her whimper, Nobunaga removed his fingers and began trailing them down her back teasingly.

Desperate for more than they were giving her, she shifted her hips so she was rubbing directly against Hanzo’s manhood with each movement she made. He gritted his teeth as she rocked herself against him, feeling the warm length of him slide between her labia.

As Nobunaga’s fingers began teasing her other entrance, Hanzo finally moved and positioned himself at her opening. He began pushing inside at the same moment the tip of one of Nobunaga’s fingers slipped inside and she couldn’t another loud moan at the sensations.

She clenched around them and Hanzo froze with only half his length around her as his hands moved to dig into her hips. She couldn’t stop rocking herself, taking more of him with each movement even as she continued to clench, and Hanzo buried his face in her neck almost desperately.

Nobunaga was longer, but Hanzo was wider, and it took her a few moments to adjust to the different girth.

She pushed against Hanzo and he tumbled backwards, landing against the floor, and the movement caused him to fully push inside her. She found herself on top of Hanzo’s chest but he didn’t move, looking almost pained.

A moment later, she felt Nobunaga press back against her as he worked in another finger, teasing and stretching her so he could push inside her. His other hand dropped down between her and Hanzo’s body to tease her clit and she began moving against both Hanzo and Nobunaga, feeling that desperation build once again.

As she moved herself up and down on Hanzo, Nobunaga pulled away his fingers and positioned himself, slowly pushing inside with each movement of her hips.

It was almost too much, but in the best way possible.

She bit down on Hanzo’s neck to keep herself from crying out as she felt Hanzo and Nobunaga pushing and rubbing against each other inside her. As Nobunaga thrust into her, the movement caused her to move against Hanzo.

It felt _amazing_ , but suddenly she wasn't in control of the pace.

She began pleading as Nobunaga teased and dominated her, and Hanzo allowed her to do as she pleased with him, his hands clenched around her hips as she rocked and moved herself against him.

After a few moments, Hanzo began meeting her thrusts as much as he could, pressed against the floor as he was. It was as though he was getting just as desperate for release as she was. One of his hands moved to tease her nipple as the other continued to grip her hips, and she felt like she was on fire from the sensations.

Her begging grew more desperate and she dug her nails into Hanzo’s shoulders and arms, trying to spur someone into sending her over as she begged, shamelessly.

And then Hanzo rolled and pinched her nipple at the same time Nobunaga tugged on her clit and she moaned hoarsely as she suddenly reached her peak.

Her orgasm triggered Hanzo’s as she clenched around him. He dug his hand into her hip and buried his face in her neck as he came inside her, saying her name over and over. She heard Hanzo mumble something else as he panted but Nobunaga’s roar drowned him out as Nobunaga began spurting inside of her.

Afterwards, she collapsed against Hanzo as Nobunaga rolled off to the side, trying to catch his breath. She immediately began dozing off against Hanzo’s chest, but Nobunaga reached out to tug her into his embrace instead—as if he was trying to prove something to Hanzo…or her.

But though she wasn't sure she could ever admit it aloud, nothing felt more right than this moment now, carefully cuddled between the two men she cared for.

“Thank you,” she whispered to both men. She snuggled against the familiar chest, exhausted, and she felt a hand begin stroking her hair as she was lulled to sleep.


End file.
